1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical meter, and more specifically to a system and method utilizing virtual switching in an electrical panel meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, engineering people would populate substation electrical panels with discreet panel meters that were analog in nature and based on a needle. As metering technology progressed, these discreet panel meters became digitally based. Additionally, meters that started as single function instruments have progressed to being multifunction instruments.
A problem occurring in the prior art is that most meters with multiple features have a higher cost, and if a sufficient budget is not available at the time of the purchase, a lower and simpler meter is installed. Further, at a later date, a customer (or user) wishing to receive more functions from their meter would have to remove the meter, i.e., either replace it for higher featured unit, or send the meter away for an upgrade. This is often costly because it requires shutdowns of the devices/systems being metered and changes to the wiring of a panel. Moreover, in critical applications such as hospitals, data centers, or power plants, these shutdowns are often impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a cost efficient multifunction meter for providing selected metering functions without requiring a user to shutdown operations and reconfigure panel wiring.